Armed Forces of Dorvik
The Armed Forces of Dorvish Federation (Dundorfian: Streitkräfte der Dorvisch Föderation, Lorman: Wūlinsnas spārtis der Dōrviska federaciōni) also known as the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Streitkräfte Dorvik, Lorman: Wūlinsnas spārtis der Dōrviska) are the unified defensive and offensive forces of the Dorvish Federation. The Armed Forces of Dorvik had it's foundation in the 2000 popular revolution which saw the old royalist military replaced. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are administratively controlled by the Dorvish Ministry of Defense while the day-to-day operation falls to the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik, which is situated in the Petrov Building formerly known as the Dorvish General Staff Headquarters. The President of the Dorvish Federation is considered the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Dorvik, a position given to him by federal law. The Dorvish military was rarely involved in conflict in the years following the popular revolution in 2000, however the more internationalist stance of Raymond Petrov and the Communist Party of Dorvik saw the rise in Dorvish military involvement throughout the world. Prior to the internationalist stance of the CPD, the Dorvish were involved in conflicts in Rutania and Dorvish-Uwakah. Dorvik entered a period of isolationism and the rise of the CPD saw the need for a modernization of the Dorvish military as a whole, rated as one of the worst militarys by Terran Defense Statistics and Gath Defense Collective the program which Petrov embarked on saw the Dorvish rise to become considered one of the worlds "new military powers" according to Gath Defense Collective. The continued pro-military stance of the Dorvish government has saw the Dorvish continue to be an international player on the world stage. Dorvik, underneath the Dorvish Conservative Party it's successor the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party saw the military participate in the Southern Hemisphere War and numerous other actions including the violence in the former Dorvish protectorate of Statrica. The Dorvish have a proud and sometimes boastful military tradition, dating back to the times of the Lormans whose culture espouses militarism and order. In Dorvik, on September 6th the nation celebrates Armed Forces Day which is a huge celebration which draws crowds of millions to see the annual military parade which the Dorvish government and Armed Forces put on for the people and the world. The tradition started at the end of the modernization program of the CPD. It is broadcast throughout Dorvik and throughout Northern Artania, drawing a number of tourist and foreign observers. The Armed Forces of Dorvik is comprised of three primary branches: the Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Navy and the Dorvish Air Force. The three primary uniformed branches of the armed forces is handled by their respective directorates in the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Ministry of Defense, which conducts the civilian administration of the armed forces operates the Military Intelligence Service which is the primary military intelligence service of the military. The armed forces works closely with the Foreign Intelligence Service to co-ordinate the defense of the nation from outside aggressors. The armed forces began working closely with the Federal Security Service when it was created and the relationship has continued as ties have gotten closer. The Armed Forces of Dorvik maintain what they called "Rear Services" which are considered to be protected by international law as they serve under the laws of armed forces. The Ministry of Defense and General Staff classifies the all units of the Dorvish Internal Troops, the special forces brigades of the Federal Security Service and the Military Intelligence Service and the Federal Border Guard Service as armed forces auxiliaries. If a state of emergency is declared the Dorvish president can assume direct command of these units from their respective authorities. The Ministry of Defense of Dorvik had nominally played a civilian administrative role in Dorvik, however when Radko Mihaylov was chosen as Minister of Defense in 3205 he was the first Minister of Defense to hold a rank in the Dorvish Armed Forces, being a General in the Dorvish Army. Radko Mihaylov was never a member of the Communist Party of Dorvik but selected to be their man when they got into government. This new style of appointing Ministers of Defense begun with Radko Mihaylov. Gregor Becker, was the first Colonel-General of the Dorvish Federal Police to be appointed Minister of Defense. The precedent which was set in 3205 has continued mainly by the Dorvish Conservative Party and the Social Nationalist. In the early 3500s the Dorvish president called upon the Committee on Federal Security to create a task for which drew from all branches of the armed forces, the Dorvish security services and the Dorvish government to assist in "promoting stability and security throughout the world". Eventually the Dorvish Stability and Security Group was created and became an official independent government agency dedicated to assisting nations in the world in their quest for "Stability and Security". History The Armed Forces of Dorvik have existed since the foundation of the Free Republic of Dorvik in late 2000, the Free Republic established many of the organs of the government which has continued today. The Armed Forces, which have not always carried the name of the Armed Forces of Dorvik have nevertheless served the purpose of being the national military. The Armed Forces underwent a massive Structure and overview The Dorvish Ministry of Defense is responsible for the civilian administration of the Armed Forces of Dorvik while the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik is responsible for the military, day-to-day operations of armed forces. In recent times the Minister of Defense has been filled by the Chief of Staff of the General staff, thus overlapping duties between the two. The General Staff is responsible for the operations and management of the branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces, the three branches being the: Dorvish Ground Forces, the Dorvish Navy and the Dorvish Air Force. The three branches are headed by an Inspector, who is appointed by the head of state and confirmed by the Minister of Defense and the General Staff. The Inspectors of the respective branches are heads of the respective directorates which are underneath the auspices of the General Staff, for example the Inspector of the Dorvish Ground Forces is the head of the 1st Chief Directorate of the Dorvish Army. The General Staff is responsible for the of the commands and management of the armed forces. The General Staff is assisted by the Rear Services of the Armed Forces of Dorvik which takes over several duties that the General Staff does not pick up such as financial planning, medical, military transportation and associated fields. The Rear Services also contain the Dorvish Engineering Service which is responsible for duties to both the military and civilian population. The Chief of the Rear Services is appointed by the head of state and confirmed by the Minister of Defense and the General Staff. The Rear Services is technically a branch of the armed forces thus is protected underneath international law as such, thus the non-military branches of Dorvik can be attached to the rear services in order to protect them during war time. The non-military branches of Dorvik are the Federal Security Service (which includes the Federal Border Guard Service and the Federal Coast Guard Service), the Dorvish Federal Police and the Dorvish Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the troops of the Foreign Intelligence Service and the Federal Customs Administration. All of these agencies are considered to be underneath the Rear Services despite the fact that they operate entirely independently of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The Federal Security and Defense Council (Dorvik) is the primary national security and defense advisor to the Dorvish government. The council is responsible for convening and discussing the policies which should be implemented to protect Dorvik and then carrying them out. The council was formed prior to the establishment of the Dorvish Federation and has continually served as an advisory council to the government. The armed forces is also responsible to the national legislature, the Armed Forces Oversight Committee is responsible for keeping the public informed about the Ministry of Defense and the Armed Forces as a whole. Military academies The Armed Forces of Dorvik and it's associated organizations have invested heavily into the professorial education and development of it's soldiers, non-commissioned officers and it's officers. Dorvik proudly bears the mark of being one of the leading exporters of military educations in Terra according to Gath Defense Collective. It's reported that thousands of officers from Terra have attended academies within Dorvik. Many officers either attend the General Staff Academy of the Dorvish Armed Forces General Staff, which is typically reserved for close allies of Dorvik or the General Staff Institute of Strategic Officers which is a more open institution. Personnel Budget Current deployments Group of Forces in Kafuristan The Group of Forces in Kafuristan (Dundorfian: Gruppe der Truppen in Kafuristan) is the collective name of the military deployments at the Pravnova Naval Installation located near Nekkah, Kafuristan. The Group of Forces in Kafuristan includes rotating ships of the Dorvish Navy and permanently includes the 43rd Independent Naval Infantry Brigade of the Dorvish Naval Infantry, the 43rd is uniquely configured to ensure that they can support the mission of the Dorvish military in Kafuristan. The Chief of the Group of Forces in Kafuristan is a post appointed by the General Staff and is the overall commander of the mission in Kafuristan. Group of Forces in Statrica The Group of Forces in Statrica (Dundorfian: Gruppe der Truppen in Statrikien) is the name of the Dorvish military forces in Statrica, they are responsible for training and re-building the Statrican forces, namely the Statrican Volunteer Guard. The once enemies found themselves on the same side during a series of conflicts throughout the world in the late 3500s. The precise composition of units is kept secret but it is known that the Federal Security Service and the Dorvish Stability and Security Group are there. The Chief of the Group of Forces in Statrica is appointed by the Chief of Staff of the Dorvish General Staff and is responsible for the overall management of the group in Statrica. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Government of Dorvik Category:Military